Altair, Where Are You?
by Hikasya
Summary: Sekuel dari Altair, The Guardian Angel. Naruto tiba di dunia digital yang mempertemukannya dengan Selesia dan para tokoh fantasi lainnya. Ia pun terlibat dalam masalah serius yang membuatnya terpaksa harus bergabung dengan kelompok Selesia untuk menghancurkan Altair. Di sisi hatinya yang mencintai Altair, ternyata ada sebuah rahasia di balik Altair yang jahat.


**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Re: Creators: Daiki Kase **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing: Naruto x Altair**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: romance/fantasy/scifi/adventure**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sekuel dari Altair, The Guardian Angel**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Altair, Where Are You?**

**By Hikasya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1. Bertemu dengan Selesia **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dunia yang dipenuhi dengan Kecerdasan Buatan yang hidup di dalam wilayah sebuah kerajaan. Kerajaan yang berperadaban tinggi, menyerupai kehidupan di masa depan, namun kau akan menemui orang-orang yang berkekuatan ajaib layaknya penyihir dan pengendara robot mecha.

Dunia yang menyerupai Bumi. Semua orang berpakaian seperti penyihir dan tokoh-tokoh fantasi lainnya. Terdapat gedung-gedung tinggi pencakar langit yang dibangun secara rapi di kota itu. Tidak terdapat kendaraan-kendaraan terbang dan hanyalah terlihat orang-orang yang terbang dengan menggunakan sapu terbang serta robot-robot mecha.

Dan Naruto tiba di kota itu setelah menempuh perjalanan dua hari dua malam. Ia sedang mencari gadis yang dicintainya, yakni Altair.

Di antara orang-orang yang lewat di jalanan ramai itu, hanya dirinya yang berpakaian kasual, sehingga menarik perhatian. Menurut orang-orang, ia dianggap orang asing yang berpakaian berbeda dari yang lainnya.

"Altair, kamu ada dimana sekarang?" gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menoleh ke kanan-kiri, ingin bertanya soal keberadaan Altair pada orang-orang yang lewat di sekitarnya. Namun, niatnya batal saat menyadari tatapan aneh orang-orang yang tertuju kepadanya.

Ia pun terpojok di keramaian asing yang mengepungnya. Segera saja, ia berlari untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

Karena ia berada di dunia digital, maka tubuhnya sekarang berwujud digital. Ia tidak memiliki kekuatan apapun jika ada bahaya yang menghadangnya di jalanan.

Saat ia berbelok di sebuah gang sempit, di antara dua gedung tinggi, ia dicegat oleh sekelompok orang berpakaian fantasi. Dari senjata yang mereka pegang, pedang dan senapan, bisa dipastikan mereka adalah perampok yang akan menghabisinya sekarang juga.

"Hei, siapa kalian?" tanya Naruto pada orang-orang yang berpakaian serba hitam.

"Seharusnya kami yang bertanya begitu padamu, kan? Hei, orang asing!" jawab pria berambut hitam yang disisir rapi ke belakang, yang berdiri paling depan.

"Hei, kenapa kalian balik bertanya, huh?"

"Kenapa kau malah bertanya lagi sih?"

"Membingungkan saja!"

"Kau yang membingungkan!"

Naruto dan Bos Perampok malah berdebat sengit. Membuat orang-orang lainnya menjadi bingung.

"Bos, kenapa kau malah bertengkar dengannya sih? Kita ke sini, kan, mau merampoknya," ingat seorang pria bertubuh kurus yang berdiri di belakang Bos Perampok.

"Oh iya. Aku melupakannya," ucap Bos Perampok yang berdehem keras dan bersikap sangar. "Kalau begitu, ayo, serang dia, teman-teman!"

"Wuoooh!" teriak yang lainnya.

Naruto panik saat kelompok perampok itu berlari menyerangnya sembari melayangkan senjata masing-masing. Ia ingin kabur dari sana, namun entah mengapa kakinya terasa berat untuk melangkah.

_Wuaaah! Matilah aku!_ Batin Naruto.

Tiba-tiba...

BETS!

Muncul sosok berjubah merah, datang tiba-tiba dari arah atas, langsung bergerak cepat sembari melayangkan pedangnya ke arah sekelompok perampok itu.

Satu persatu anggota perampok itu ditebas dengan pedangnya. Naruto terkesiap karena gadis itu - tudung jubah merah terlepas sehingga Naruto tahu sosok yang menolongnya itu adalah seorang gadis - memiliki kemampuan berpedang yang sangat profesional. Lalu rambut merah yang dimiliki gadis itu mengingatkannya dengan warna rambut Ibunya, Namikaze Kushina, yang juga berambut merah.

Dalam waktu beberapa menit, semua perampok itu sudah tewas di tempat. Mereka menghilang dari sana layaknya karakter yang mati di sebuah game. Naruto yang terpaku sedari tadi, menyadari gadis berambut merah itu datang mendekatinya.

"Hei, kamu tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya gadis itu dengan senyum manis di wajahnya.

"Uhm. Ah, ya, aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Naruto dengan cepat.

"Syukurlah, kalau begitu."

"Iya."

"Kalau boleh tahu, namamu siapa ya?"

"Namikaze Naruto."

"Oh. Kalau aku, Selesia Upitiria."

Tangan gadis berambut merah yang bernama Selesia, terulur ke depan wajah Naruto. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu dengan cepat menyambut tangan Selesia.

"Salam kenal. Senang sekali bisa berjumpa denganmu, Selesia," kata Naruto yang tersenyum.

"Iya. Aku juga," sahut Selesia yang juga tersenyum. "Tapi, ngomong-ngomong, baru kali ini, aku melihatmu di sini. Apa kamu orang baru di sini?"

Selesia memperhatikan penampilan Naruto dari arah atas sampai bawah; Naruto berpakaian kasual yakni jaket jingga yang dibiarkan terbuka sehingga terlihat baju kaos berwarna putih di baliknya, celana panjang hitam, dan sepatu sporty berwarna hitam. Naruto mengerti dengan apa yang dipikirkan Selesia.

"Aku bukan berasal dari dunia ini. Asalku dari dunia nyata, tepatnya aku tinggal di kota Konoha," Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Pasti kau bingung dengan apa yang kujelaskan. Namun, yang penting, tujuanku datang ke sini adalah mencari orang yang hilang."

"Oh. Orang yang hilang ya? Siapa dia?" Selesia mengangguk mengerti.

"Namanya Altair."

"Apa? Altair?"

Mendengar itu, Selesia menjerit kaget. Suaranya sangat keras, menggema di gang sempit itu. Cukup menarik perhatian orang-orang ke arah asal suaranya.

Naruto heran sembari mengerutkan keningnya. "Kenapa kamu kaget begitu? Apa kamu tahu soal dia?"

Mata Selesia menajam. "Tentu aku tahu soal dia karena dia adalah musuhku."

"Eh? Musuhmu?"

"Ya. Dia adalah pemimpin pasukan elit keamanan dari kerajaan sebelah yang telah menghancurkan kerajaan yang dipimpin Ayahku. Sekarang hanya aku sendiri yang selamat, dan aku menjadi buronan untuk dibunuh oleh pasukan elit keamanan itu. Karena itu, aku bersembunyi di sini untuk sementara waktu agar tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu bahwa aku adalah Putri dari kerajaan Simfoni."

"Ka-Kamu seorang Putri?"

"Iya. Bisakah kau merahasiakannya, Namikaze Naruto?"

"Bisa. Oh ya, panggil saja aku, Naruto."

"Wah, baiklah, Naruto! Terima kasih ya karena kamu sudah merahasiakan jati diriku ini!"

Saking senangnya, Selesia memeluk Naruto. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu termangu, dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

Ternyata Naruto berada di dunia game yang bernama _Elemental Symphony of Vogelchevalier_. Dunia yang dipenuhi dengan kerajaan yang menggunakan senjata menyerupai alat musik karena itu Altair memiliki senjata yang menyerupai Biola.

Setelah itu, Selesia menjauh dari Naruto. Ia tertawa senang.

"Sekarang kau mau kemana, Naruto?"

"Aku tidak punya tujuan selain mencari Altair."

"Untuk apa kau mencari orang jahat seperti dia?"

"Itu ... Karena ... Aku mencintainya."

"Hah?"

Rahang Selesia terbuka lebar. Naruto berwajah serius.

"Bagaimana bisa kamu mencintai orang jahat seperti Altair itu?" Selesia berwajah tidak percaya.

"Karena dia sudah menyembuhkanku dari kelumpuhan yang kuderita selama setahun. Karena dia juga, aku bisa berjalan seperti sekarang. Lalu, nama, wajah, dan penampilannya sangat mirip dengan wajah kekasihku yang sudah meninggal," Naruto berterus terang dengan penuh perasaan. "Dia adalah malaikat penjaga yang dikirim Tuhan untukku. Atas kebaikannya itu, membuatku jatuh cinta padanya selama seminggu bersamanya. Jadi, salahkah aku jika aku mencintainya meskipun aku tahu kalau dia dianggap sebagai orang jahat olehmu, Selesia?"

Mendengar pengakuan jujur Naruto, sungguh membuat Selesia iba. Apa lagi melihat wajah Naruto yang suram, mampu mengetuk hatinya yang kini diselimuti kebencian terhadap Altair, menjadi sedikit terharu.

"Kau tidak salah mencintainya, Naruto. Tapi, kau telah salah memilihnya untuk menjadi pengganti kekasihmu yang sudah meninggal itu. Aku percaya dia tidak akan menanggapi perasaanmu itu jika kamu menyatakan perasaanmu padanya."

"Itu memang benar. Dia menolak cintaku ketika aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya, dan dia malah menyerangku dengan senjatanya."

"Nah, itu pertanda kalau hatinya tidak baik. Sebaiknya kamu pulang saja ke duniamu dan lupakan saja dia."

"Maaf, Selesia. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Apa yang terjadi, aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi dan berusaha menyakinkannya kalau cintaku ini tulus terhadapnya."

Naruto mengatakan itu dengan wajah yang kusut. Selesia terpaku, dan turut merasakan apa yang dirasakan Naruto.

"Sejahat apapun dia, tapi masih ada hati yang baik untuk menolongku atas permintaan Penciptanya. Aku yakin, ada hatinya yang lain, yang akan menerimaku sebagai cintanya," tambah Naruto lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BERSAMBUNG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Sekuel kedua **_**Altair, The Guardian Angel **_**sudah update.**

**Setting dunia digital di cerita ini adalah imajinasi saya sendiri.**

**Bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang cerita ini?**

**Terima kasih buat review di sekuel pertamanya.**

**Sekian.**

**Jumat, 15 Februari 2019**


End file.
